


Campfires and Sunblock (Smell Like Home)

by letmetellyouaboutmyfeels



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Summer Vacation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels
Summary: Lucy, Wyatt, and Flynn spent every summer in Cape Cod together as kids.Now, they're adults.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Kudos: 20





	Campfires and Sunblock (Smell Like Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/184048879468/prompt-garcyatt-as-individuals-who-vacation-in

Wyatt takes a deep, shaky breath as he gets out of the car and surveys the cabins. Back at Pilgrim Village, and for the first time as a single man since he’d married Jess.

Grandpa had taken him here every summer until he’d died, and after that Wyatt had gotten jobs taking care of people’s houses just so that he had an excuse to stick around. Part of it had been Grandpa’s memory, but part of it had been, well…

Lucy Preston emerges from the cabin that the Preston family has kept for generations, wearing a red-and-white striped bathing suit and looking as poised and gorgeous as ever. She saunters over to another cabin and raps smartly on the door. “Garcia!”

Garcia Flynn, who inherited his cabin from his mother, opens the door. “Absolutely not.”

“C’mon, Flynn.” Lucy pouts.

“It’s too early for a swim.”

“Rub suntan lotion on my back.”

Flynn looks like he’s going to pass out. Lucy used to flirt with both him and Wyatt outrageously, before Flynn married Lorena, and then after he lost Lorena and Iris… yeah. Wyatt’s known Flynn since they were about six years old and yet he’s never seen Flynn as angry or as despondent as Flynn was then.

Jess was surprisingly understanding about Wyatt going to the lake alone those years, just him and Lucy and Flynn, the two of them keeping Flynn from jumping into the lake.

But now he and Jess are done, and Wyatt’s got over a decade of feelings for Lucy and Flynn bottled up inside him, and Lucy is flirting with Flynn again and Flynn is fondly rolling his eyes and smiling and maybe, just maybe, this’ll be the summer it finally happens.

“Wyatt!” Lucy’s spotted him, and runs pell-mell down the dirt path to launch herself at him.

Wyatt catches her automatically, breathing in the sandalwood smell of her hair, holding on tightly. “Hey, Luce.”

“We thought you might not come,” Lucy whispers. “I heard Jess…”

“It was time, we weren’t good for each other anymore.”

Lucy pulls back, smiling up at him. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Wyatt’s heart thumps painfully in his chest, echoes in his ears. “Glad to be here.”

“Logan.” Wyatt looks up in time for Flynn to pull him in. Wyatt clings to Flynn’s shirt, buries his face in Flynn’s chest. Flynn and Lucy have always smelled like this lake, like home.

“What’s the plan?” Flynn asks, pulling back. To keep him busy—to keep him alive—Lucy and Wyatt would fill their schedule with things so that there weren’t any dangerously quiet moments. Even now that Flynn’s okay, Lucy and Wyatt still plan things.

“The plan,” Lucy informs them, “is to go swimming.”

“Luuuuuuuce…”

“Wyaaaaaatt…” Lucy echoes right back at him.

She does succeed in getting them down to the water, and then they hit up the local town for food. Wyatt tries not to jump at every casual touch that Lucy and Flynn give him, Flynn’s hand at his hip, Lucy’s at his shoulder, one or both of them brushing past him in the grocery store aisle. He likes to think that Lucy had a crush on him once upon a time, but he’s known for years that Lucy would jump into a raging fire if Flynn asked her to and Flynn would cut his own arm off if it would spare Lucy pain. His feelings for them were part of what split him and Jess but he’s not at all certain that those feelings are reciprocated. In fact he’s pretty damn sure they aren’t.

They get back to the lake, and fire up the grill, and Lucy puts music on, and they talk about a lot of things like work and history and carefully don’t talk about other things like Jess and Lorena and Iris and Lucy’s mother. They’ve all got ghosts. They’ve all watched each other weather the storms.

“This’ll be a good summer,” Lucy says as Wyatt gets out the chocolate and graham crackers and marshmallows. “I hear the Fourth of July parade’ll be a big one.”

“Dun dun,” Flynn intones. “Dun dun…”

“Shut up, _Jaws_ ,” Wyatt snaps without any real heat, and they get their marshmallows on the sticks.

The s’mores are gooey and messy, and Wyatt nearly inhales some up his nose laughing at Flynn’s story about the time he convinced Rufus to prank Mason with him. Lucy cackles, nearly falling off her seat. “Wyatt, Wyatt your _face_ oh my God your _face_ …”

“What?” Wyatt asks, grinning. When Lucy just keeps laughing, he asks again, “What?”

“You’ve got… you’ve got…” Lucy’s laughter dies away and she stares at him for a long moment before reaching out.

Something in Wyatt’s chest catches, holds, then releases as Lucy presses her lips to the corner of his mouth, her tongue darting out, wiping the chocolate away.

Wyatt stares at her, pretty damn sure his heart has stopped, Lucy’s face rapturous and otherworldly in the dancing half-light of the fire pit. Before he can say anything, before he can unfreeze from the shocked trance he’s in, Lucy looks at Flynn and whispers, hesitantly, “You’ve got some, too.”

There's no chocolate on Flynn's lips.

Lucy leans in, and Flynn looks the way Wyatt feels, awestruck, as Lucy presses a soft, hidden kiss to the corner of his mouth. Flynn closes his eyes, looking wounded and baptized in one moment, as Lucy gently pulls away.

The moment hangs in the air, suspended, and Wyatt waits for the awkwardness to come, for nearly two decades of friendship and support to shatter… but it doesn’t.

It feels like the world has sighed in relief.

Flynn and Lucy taste like chocolate, like marshmallows, sweet and sticky, and their hands are sticky too, imprinting on Wyatt’s skin, and the air in the cabin is thick with summer and possibilities and the entangled scent of them.

He wakes up with Lucy sitting up and staring out the window, journal in hand, and with Flynn pressed against his back, arm slung over his waist, still asleep. “This is going to be the best summer ever,” he murmurs.

Lucy laughs softly. “You say that every summer.”

“But this time I mean it.”

Lucy closes her journal and smiles down at him. “I think you might be right.”


End file.
